The invention is directed to a microphone arrangement comprising at least two individual microphones arranged in proximity of each other. Depending on the recording angle desired for the sound recording, a pressure, pressure gradient, or directional line microphone is used as individual microphones.
For outdoor sound recording, especially for video and film shooting, microphone arrangements of many different designs are used, wherein also those with a designation vario- or zoom microphone imitating the camera lens arrangements used concurrently with them have become known.
A microphone combination is known from the AT-PS 248 514, where the one of the two individual microphones has a pickup pattern of a slender lobe, the other has a one-sided pickup pattern providing a larger preferably changeable angle of aperture. Possibly the second microphone can also be a pressure receiver with a spherically-shaped pickup pattern. Such a microphone arrangement creates the possibility of changing the sound pickup angle within wide limits. Sound events prevailing within the receiving region of the optics can be effectively recorded while interference noise existing outside of the receiving region is blanked out.
The GB-PS 1 233 457 describes a microphone combination for video and movie shooting, where electronic filters are utilized for improved erasure of the sound incident below an angle 180.degree. to the receiving direction; such electronic filters transmit only the signals received by the pressure gradient receiver directed to one side for the low frequency transmission spectrum, however, they accept only the signals of the directional line microphone for overall reproduction or playback for the transmission spectrum of the middle and high frequencies.
A sound recording microphone for video- and movie shooting is mentioned in DE-OS 31 46 945, where the variable directional effect is changed together with the variable object. An intervention element arranged in the camera permits selective automatic coupling or manual actuation of the device for changing the direction of the microphone and the zoom actuation arrangement.
The sound recordings recorded simultaneously with, for instance, outdoor video and movie shooting are always impaired by noise caused by the presence of wind. Also they are often jammed for a short time, which means a reduction in the sound quality of the sound material recorded together with the picture. In some cases the original sound can no longer be reconstructed, and a dubbing is not true to the original. The interference noise caused by the wind is not always the same. It is determined by the strength of the wind, the direction of incidence of the wind and also by the type of microphone used. The wind protection devices attached to the microphone arrangement or to the individual microphone provide only conditional help, since they do not generally exclude wind noises, rather they only weaken them to a slight extent.
Outdoor sound and tone recordings in wind condition are always difficult, because protection against occurrence of interference noises is only possible by means of very large wind protection devices, which because of their size are to be viewed as interference objects for the recording, wherein also such wind protection does not always avoid the excessive control of the microphone and amplifier. Limiters arranged in the amplifier respond repeatedly and also impair the tonality. The directional microphones preferably used for tone recording are also particularly prone to interference noises caused by sound generated by wind.
Therefore one is faced with the task of creating such an arrangement which assures in case of outdoor sound and tone recording in the presence of wind, that interference noises due to the wind do not appear on the sound track, so that the quality of the recorded tone or sound material is maintained.